


in which makoto's wallet is crying

by Prospurrity



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, afab makoharu, u could also hc them as super cute trans girls!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospurrity/pseuds/Prospurrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>makoto likes spoiling her haruka-kun</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which makoto's wallet is crying

**Author's Note:**

> shameless makoharu girls that i NEVER POSTED???!!?!?!? who knows maybe i did BUT here u go

Makoto had bought Haruka at least three ice pops, all of which Haruka’s perfectly straight teeth (thanks to a couple of years of braces in middle school – Makoto had been witness to each adjustment and every limp-limbed tantrum Haruka would throw because her mouth hurt too much to eat mackerel) demolished. She had her hair in a pretty bun, bangs nearly shadowing her eyes, and Makoto couldn’t help but stare as she took bite upon bite of the frozen treat. 

“Thank you, Makoto,” she said, breaking the silence, and Makoto’s heart sped up a bit because Haruka relished silence, like it was water she could dive into, carve words into without even needing to say anything, so the thanks was a little unexpected but a whole lot appreciated. 

“You’re welcome, Haru-kun.” She could feel her bite back a, ‘lay off the –kun’, but she simply took a very pointed bite of her ice pop and left it at that. Makoto laughed, light and chiming, and watched Haruka finish her popsicle. 

“Mn,” was Makoto’s cue to hold out her hand, taking the third stick and holding it for Haruka. This time, though, it wasn’t empty. “I wanted you to have the last piece,” she explained. Makoto smiled that smile, the one where she so delicately and calmly closed her eyes as the corners of her lips tilted up. The brunette took the remaining ice pop and carefully slid it off the stick, sucking on the ice until it was a puddle on her tongue. Haruka nodded, and then it was silent again.


End file.
